Embodiments of the present invention relate to stackable routing clips. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to routing clips that may be stacked in a dispenser, such as a magazine for a weld tool, and be individually dispensed so as to be position at, and welded to, a target location on machinery.
Various types of machinery employee mounts that are used to route and/or secure wires, cables, tubes, flexible pipe, hoses, and the like (collectively cables) in or around the machinery, including, for example, construction equipment and service vehicles. In use, the cables may be secured to one or more mounts that are affixed to one or more pieces or components of the machinery. Such mounts generally secure the cables at a desired location and/or in a relatively close proximity to the machinery. Further, such mounts may be used for a number of different purposes, including, for example, preventing the cables from moving or being moved to locations that may interfere with the operation of machinery, and/or to protect the cables and attached components from being entangled and/or pulled on by other machinery or people.
One type of mount used for construction equipment is an oval shaped or open-ended mount that is formed from thick pieces of wire, such as, for example, 3/16″ diameter wire. Such wires are often carried by workers, such as in bags, that are manipulated into position prior to being mounted to the machinery. When being mounted to machinery, the worker typically needs to use at least one hand to hold the oval-shaped or open-ended mount at a desired location on the machinery. While holding the mount at or around the desired location with one hand, the worker uses his/her other hand to weld the mount to the machinery. For example, while holding the mount in position with a first hand, the user may use the second hand to operate a welding torch to weld the mount to the machinery. Further such mounts may require two or more welds, such as a weld to secure the oval or open-ended shape of the manipulated wire and a weld to secure the mount to the machinery.
However, the procedure of requiring the worker to retrieve the relatively straight wire to be used as the mount, hold the mount with the worker's first hand at or around a desired location on the machinery, and apply one or more welds to the hand-held mount with the worker's second hand to secure the mount to the machinery presents a number of issues. For example, such mounts are often relatively small in size. Therefore, the worker's first hand that is holding the mount is typically in relative close proximity to the welding site. Such close proximity to the welding site causes the potential for burn injuries to the worker, such as burns caused by the heat or sparks generated during welding. Additionally, the close proximity of at least the worker's first hand to the welding site may put the worker at risk of being injured through inadvertent contact with the welding gun, wire, or stick. Further, using both hands while securing the mount to the machinery may cause the worker's head to be relatively close to the welding site, which may heighten the worker's possible exposure to harmful gases and fumes that are produced during welding. Additionally, the above process, or variations thereof, may be relatively time consuming, and thus increase production costs.